Entre Teus Dedos
by Erikaah
Summary: Renesmee... um ódio contra rosa... 11 anos...aparência de 13... meia vampira, meio humana... normal... para ela, claro.  Um dia ela vira lobo... Puf! E aí começa tudo... ela descobre que é bruxa... vai para Hogwarts... Renesmee Carlie Cullen bruxa? Serio?
1. Prólogo

Eu corria. Corria o mais rápido que podia. Tinha que ser mais rápida que ele, precisava ser mais rápida que ele, eu não podia ser devagar. Não podia.

Com um pouco de força de vontade, aumentei a velocidade nas pernas. Quando percebi que não podia mais correr, reuni o pouco de força nas pernas que me restava, e subi na arvore. Saltando pelas arvores, eu era muito mais rápida do que ele, então, me permiti descansar uns três segundos. Olhei adiante, o pinheiro estava só a alguns metros de distância. Se eu conseguisse chegar lá, tudo estaria bem.

Tomei um pouco de distância, e saltei. Nessas horas que eu agradecia por ser meio-vampira.

Pousei firmemente em uma galho alto, e saltei neles, até chegar ao chão.

Encostei a palma da mão na arvore, e gritei.

- GANHEI! Eu cheguei primeiro-o! Jacob, você não é de nada! – gritei fazendo um espécie de dancinha da vitória meio esquisita.

- Odeio apostar corrida com você. – ele resmungou, aparecendo do nada.

- Que nada, você só odeia perder! – eu retruquei, e me sentei ao numa raiz da árvore.

Em pensar em como minha vida havia mudado... desde que os Volturi vieram até aqui, já haviam passado 3 anos,naquela época, eu só tinha uns cinco meses ou quatro meses ( ta, eu tinha aparência de 3, mas e daí?), mas me lembrava de cada detalhe. Agora eu estava com tanto aparência quanto mentalidade de alguém de 9 anos. Meu crescimento havia se atrasado, eu estava mais madura.

Só daí eu percebi que Jacob estava sentado ao meu lado me encarando.

Jacob, tinha virado o "poderoso chefão" da matilha, eles, agora que sabiam que eram transfiguradores, não lobisomens, estavam todos com suas duvidas que envolviam lua cheia resolvidas.

- Como você consegue? – perguntei.

- Se transfigurar.

- Sei lá, eu só penso... e acontece.

A volta para casa foi tranqüila, chegamos no pátio, e Jake foi resolver as coisas da matilha. Então, só por bobagem, eu fiz o que Jacob dissera fazer para virar lobo.

O inesperado aconteceu: _Eu virei um lobo_.


	2. Sem Fôlego

Paramore - Playing God

..br/paramore/1483885/

As letras surgiram na legenda do karaokê, apesar de eu não precisar nem um pouco dela, essa era uma das minhas musicas favoritas.

_Tradução:_

_Brincando de Deus_

_Não posso tomar minhas próprias decisões_

_Ou tomar qualquer uma com precisão_

_Bem, talvez você deva amarrar-me_

_Então eu não vou aonde você não queira que eu vá_

_Você diz que eu tenho mudado_

_Que eu não estou simplesmente envelhecendo_

_É, como isso poderia ser lógico?_

_Apenas continue empurrando idéias minha garganta abaixo_

_Você não tem que acreditar em mim_

_Mas da forma, forma que eu vejo isso_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Eu posso ter que entorta-lo_

_Ou arrancá-lo, arrancá-lo_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Vou te apontar ao espelho_

_Se é de Deus que você está brincando_

_Bem, nos devemos nos conhecer mais_

_Por que tem que ser tão solitário _

_Ser o único que é santo_

_É só minha humilde opinião _

_Mas é uma na qual eu acredito_

_Você não merece um ponto de vista_

_Se a única coisa que você vê é você _

_Você não tem que acreditar em mim_

_Mas da forma, forma que eu vejo isso_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Eu posso ter que entorta-lo_

_Ou arrancá-lo, arrancá-lo_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Vou te apontar ao espelho_

_Esta é a última segunda chance_

_(Eu vou apontar-te o espelho)_

_Eu sou meio tão bom quanto posso_

_(Eu vou apontar-te o espelho)_

_Estou em ambos lados da cerca_

_(Eu vou apontar-te o espelho)_

_Sem um pingo de arrependimento_

_Vou segurar-te a ele_

_Eu sei que você não acredita em mim_

_Mas da forma, forma que vejo isso_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Eu posso ter que entorta-lo_

_Ou arranca-lo, arranca-lo_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Vou te apontar o espelho_

_Eu sei que você não acredita em mim_

_Mas da forma, forma que vejo isso_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Eu posso ter que entorta-lo_

_Ou arranca-lo, arranca-lo_

_Na próxima vez que você apontar um dedo_

_Vou te apontar o espelho_

Quando terminei, tio Emmet me olhava tipo "ahn?" , claro, acho que ele não me vira cantando até agora. Ninguém me vira cantando até agora.

Maldita hora que tia Alice resolver fazer essa competição de karaokê.

Me afundei no sofá com uma cara tipo "Cadê a mecha do meu cabelo pra mim me esconder". Isso não foi o pior. O pior foi ouvir tio Jasper cantando. Meus ouvidos nunca mais vão me perdoar, sério.

Não é um costume muito comum entre os vampiros cantar, mas é como eu sempre digo, se houvesse um hospício para vampiros, já estaríamos lá a anos. Mas isso é outra história.

O mais rápido que pude, subi pro meu quarto. O meu único lugar onde eu posso pirar e ninguém vai dizer " _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, o que é isso?" _ou _"Nessie!"_.

Já faziam 8 anos dês de que eu me transformara em lobo, então eu tinha 11 anos, com aparência de 12 ou 13. Ninguém mais se surpreendia quando um lobo de pelos cor de mel adentrava a casa, por que todos sabiam que era eu. Porém, havia um mistério: Jacob, quando virava lobo, rasgava qualquer roupa que estivesse usando, já eu não. _Isso_ ninguém soube responder, mas todo mundo apontou pra mim quando Vó Esme perguntou quem tinha manchado o tapete da sala com patinhas de barro, claro.

Estava com uma calça de pijama e uma blusa um pouco mais justa quando ou vi a campainha, ouvi minha mãe falar com alguém, e depois me chamar.


	3. A Bruxa do Lago Ness

Desci as escadas numa velocidade sobre-humana, então, me deparei com uma cena inusitada: A Mãe , o Pai, Tia Rose, Tia Alice, em fim, o povo todo lá no sofá, e um velho com uma barba e-nor-me e de _vestido._ Fiquei um tanto surpresa, afinal, não é todo dia que se vê um cara de vestido.

Como meus poderes telepáticos haviam evoluído um pouco, eu poderia enviar meus pensamentos para a mente de qualquer pessoa, dês de que não estivesse tão longe de mim. Como minha mãe estava apenas a alguns metros de mim, lhe enviei alguns pensamentos como "_Quem é este cara?","Ele é humano?" _e " _Por que ele está de vestido?"_. Ela, apenas sorriu e disse:

- Este é Alvo Dumbledore, ele disse que viria falar sobre você.

Achei estanho, não me lembrava de ter conhecido um cara de vestido, e além do mais, acho que reconheceria ele só pelo rabicó prendendo sua barba.

- Bem, senhorita Renesmee, quero que fique sabendo que você poderá ignorar tudo que eu vou dizer – O cara do nome esquisito falou.

- Tudo o que? – Eu disse. Os rostos da minha família iam de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem assistindo um jogo de pingue-pongue.

- Renesmee, você é uma bruxa.

Esperava que a qualquer minuto o cara pulasse, arrancasse a barba e gritasse: 1° de abril!

Mas ninguém fez isso.

Eu estava pasma, paralisada, estupefata. Como assim? Eu?

- Ahn... serio? – Fiquei mais pasma ainda quando ele assentiu.

Qual é? O que eu teria que fazer pra que entendessem que eu queria ter uma vida normal? Dar um soco em alguém?

- Creio que isso explique sua transformação em um determinado animal, você é uma animaga. E se você for para Hogwarts, irá aprender muito sobre o mundo bruxo, magia, e muitas outras coisas.

Eu ainda estava muito atordoada para reagir. Como assim? Eu ra posta contra a parede? Tinha que escolher uma coisa ou outra?

- Como... como é lá? – Essa era a pergunta mais básica das básicas, fora, é claro "Sério?", que eu já tinha feito.

- Existem quatro casas em Hogwarts, que serão como seu lar, você será selecionada para Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina ou Corvinal. Mas você poderá saber mais sobre Hogwarts com isso. – Ele disse isso e me entregou um envelope, endereçado até demais, por que tinha "segundo andar, 3° quarto a esquerda" – Voltarei amanhã, neste mesmo horário, espero que até lá tenha uma reposta. – E, dizendo isso, ele sumiu, e o que restou dele foi um ponto d luz prateada, que depois sumiu.


	4. Confirmando o Quase Confirmado

Eu estava sentada na sacada do meu quarto, olhando o crepúsculo. O sol já estava se pondo e eu ainda não havia me decidido. Será que eu realmente iria para essa tal de Hog-não-sei-das-quantas?

Ah! Pelo amor do Google! Aonde eu estou com a cabeça? Lógico que eu não vou!

Ou vou?

Quando o céu começou a ficar mais escuro, minha mãe veio falar comigo.

- Você sabe que daqui a quatro horas ele vai chegar.

- Eu sei. – Respondi, sem

- Você já se decidiu?

- Não.

Ela se calou por um momento.

- Seu pai e eu achamos que você deve ir. Você sabe... ampliar conhecimentos.

- Talvez eu vá, mas... ai, que droga, eu não tenho motivos pra não ir.

- Então vá. Fique um tempo lá, se não gostar, pode sair.

- Ok, eu... acho que vou.

Me escorei no seu ombro, e, não me pergunte como, acabei dormindo. Acordei com minha mãe dizendo sobre o tal de Dumble alguma coisa estar chegando em poucos minutos, e que se eu dormisse mais tempo não dormiria de noite... típico das mães.

Acordei, dei uma passada leve de escova por cima do cabelo, e fui pra sala, assistir qualquer coisa que tivesse na TV.

Acabei vendo com Jake na Mtv a versão francesa de Jet Leg do Simple Plan.

Estava prestes a desconfiar que o tal Dembudere não vinha, quando chamas verdes de dois metro s comprimento saíram da lareira. Detalhe: ninguém tinha acendido a lareira, era verão.

Então o Dembudere saiu da lareira. Inconveniente? Imagina...

Ok, isso é _muito_ estranho.

- Professor Dumbledore? – meu pai falou, espantado. Mas uma questão foi respondida: ele não se chamava Dembudere, era Dumbledore, bem que eu estranhei...

- Olá! – Ele respondeu.

Estávamos todos sentados no sofá encarando o tal Dumbledore, e ele nos encarando. Até que o tal de Dumbledore falou:

- Espero que já tenha se decidido, senhorita Renesmee.

- Uhum, já me decidi, eu vou para Hogwarts.

- Oh, que ótimo, mas, antes quero que saiba que você irá entrar no terceiro ano.

- Por que?

- Ora, convenhamos, você tem a estatura de alguém de treze anos, ficaria um tanto ridículo você no meio dos pequenininhos.

Tentei responder, mas a única coisa que saiu foi algo como "uh, tá"

- Bem, creio que seria melhor você ter explicações de Hogwarts de algum aluno, por isso, a senhorita Hermione Granger virá lhe buscar para vir para Hogwarts. Ela estará aqui as... 07h00 , dia 27 de agosto. Creio que seja tempo suficiente para explicações, e uma possível amizade. Bem, tenho que ir. Tchau.

Dizendo isso ele foi para a lareira, jogou uma coisinha no chão, e chamas verdes enormes o engoliram, então ele sumiu.

Estava decidido. _Eu__iria__para__Hogwarts._


	5. Almoço com Vampiros

O dia de hoje? 27 de agosto.

Isso mesmo. O dia em que a tal de Hermione viria aqui. Faltavam uns quinze minutos para as 07h00. A manhã estava praticamente perfeita, eu estava escorada no Jake e assistindo TV. Ele estava feliz por eu ir para Hogwarts, só não se conformava com o fato de que eu iria ficar fora praticamente o ano inteiro. Não que eu o contrariasse, também não queria ficar longe dele, mas... eu _realmente_ queria ir para Hogwarts agora. Então decido que nos meus últimos dias iria ficar grudada nele como chiclete. Antes que você pense besteiras, eu e Jacob somos só _amigos._

Ouvi uma batida na porta, rapidamente me levantei pra ir atender, mas antes que eu se quer estivesse de pé, Vó Esme já estava atendendo a porta. A garota que estava na porta tinha cabelos castanhos e volumosos, não era tão alta, e usava uma blusa verde com a Estrela de Davi desenhada, um jeans preto e um all-star.

- Olá, eu sou Hermione Granger.

Depois de muitos cumprimentos, apresentações e alguns risinhos, eu e Hermione estávamos no quarto conversando sobre Hogwarts.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: um professor de vocês é um anão, o outro é um fantasma, tem um chapéu que fala, e vocês escrevem com _penas_?

- Isso!

- Uau, em que mundo vocês vivem. – A pergunta saiu mais como uma afirmação. – Bem... você não veio aqui só pra explicar isso tudo, né?

- Na verdade... que horas tem?

Olhei para meu relógio/despertador em forma de guitarra.

- Hum.. 11h00. Você vai ficar pra almoçar, né?

- Você almoça? Quer dizer... você é uma meia-vampira.

- Sim, por isso mesmo que eu sou híbrida, eu dependo tanto de sangue quanto de comida humana pra viver.

- Ah... entendi. Então eu fico!

O almoço ocorreu com vários risos, perguntas, risos, brincadeiras e risos, e, em pouco tempo, eu e Hermione já estávamos amigas. Ela se sentia um pouco desconfortável na presença de vampiros. O que eu achava um tanto idiota, já que bruxos tem um cheiro bastante fim, quando terminamos de almoçar, Hermione falou:

- Bem... eu e a Nessie precisamos comprar nossos materiais para a Escola, se alguém quiser ir conosco... – Ela nem pode terminar de falar,pois meu pai e minha maré já, prontamente, disseram que nem cheguei em Hogwarts e eles já estão me fazendo pagar mico. – Ok, Nessie, você ainda tem sua carta de Hogwarts?

- Eu busco! – Tia Rose disse, e num piscar de olhos ela tinha um envelope branco nas mãos. Ainda lacrado. Só então me dei conta de que não havia aberto o envelope.

- Você ainda não abriu? – Perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Não, estava ainda tentando absorver tudo.

- Ok, então, quanto antes sairmos, melhor.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Ao Beco Diagonal!


	6. Eu Viajo no STBM

OK, agora, vamos recapitular. Tem uma escola que ensina bruxos. Eu vou para lá. Tem uma cidade inteirinha só de bruxos. Eu vou para lá. Tem uma cabine telefônica ali na esquina. A questão é: _por__que__eu__estou__entrando__nela?_

Tudo bem, a cabine é pequena, só isso, só eu ignorar que tem algum vivente pisando no meu pé. Hermione digitou alguns números no telefone. Ficaria contente se alguém, pelo amor de Deus, me falasse o que ela está fazendo!

Bem, você vai perguntar "por que a Nessie está tão de mal humor?" . Eu respondo! Por que se for na nota da autora vocês já teria esquecido a pergunta, mas vamos a resposta: Caso vocês não perceberam, tem alguém pisando no meu pé, e não posso falar nada, por que eu TO ACHATADA NA PORCARIA DA CABINE!

- Bem-Vindo ao Sistema de Transporte Bruxo Mundial, diga seu nome, de seu acompanhante, e para onde desejam ir. Para voltar, inserir seu cartão novamente. – Uma voz melodiosa, veio, tipo, do nada.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen e Hermione Granger. Londres, Caldeirão Furado. – Hermione falou.

- Retirem os cartões, por favor. – A voz falou de novo, e então, Hermione me entregou uns cartões dourados com nosso nome, o ponto de partida, e aonde iríamos ir.

Eu estava prestes a dizer para Hermione como aquilo era ridículo, que não poderíamos simplesmente ir para Londres numa cabine telefônica, até que a cabine começou a descer ao subsolo, então, a única luz que havia era a da lâmpada no teto da cabine.

Então, tudo que estava fora da cabine, que antes era escuro como eu nunca tinha visto, se tornou de um amarelo que quase me cegou ,senti uma fisgada no umbigo, e de repente estávamos em outra cabine telefônica , em um lugar totalmente diferente.

OK, isso foi _realmente_ esquisito.

Ficou dez vezes mais esquisito quando nos entramos num bar esquisito, que deduzi ser bruxo, por que, que bar esquisito tem um cara esquisito mexendo uma sopa esquisita com o dedo. Detalhe: _sem__tocar__a__colher._

Entendeu por que está esquisito?

- Por aqui. – Hermione nos guiou até uma porta esquisita (ou eu estou usando muito a palavra esquisito, ou isso é _realmente__muito_ esquisito), que ela abriu.

Eu esperava ver uma cidadezinha, toda enfeitadinha, lindinha e fofinha, cheia de bruxos andando de lá pra cá...

Mas eu vi um beco _quadrado_ com um monte de latas de _lixo_.

Enquanto eu tentava absorver tudo, Hermione deu um passo a frente, e encostou sua varinha nuns tijolinhos aí.

Juro que na hora achei que estava ficando doida.

Os tijolos começaram a se contorcer, encolher e modificar... revelando uma cidadezinha, toda enfeitadinha, lindinha e fofinha, cheia de bruxos andando de lá pra cá.

- Bem-Vindo ao Beco Diagonal!


	7. Comprando Pantufa no Beco Diagonal

Ok, eu estou a caminho da estação King's Cross, que certamente você sabe o que é, já que está lendo uma fanfic Harry Potter.

Eu já fui ao Beco Diagonal, e, ficou uma questão no ar: _Por__que__Beco__Diagonal?_

Quer dizer, aquilo não é um beco, muito menos é diagonal!

Bem, como eu não vou deixar você ficar boiando totalmente sobre o fato de eu descobrir que eu sou totalmente estranha, e também, tudo que é meu é estranho, incluído a varinha, que venha o flashback!

**##FLASH#BACK#ONN##**

Ok, eu do um galeão (UHU, aprendi) pra quem descobrir onde eu dizer, não dou não, por que vocês já sabem, não tem graça.

Bem, mas eu estou no Beco Diagonal. Na loja de um tal de Olivaras. Comprando minha varinha.

Eu sei, sinistro.

Bom, a autora não tá com o menor saco pra descrever a lojinha do tal de Sr. Olivaras, porque vocês já sabem, como eu disse antes, _por__que__essa__é__uma__fanfic__Harry__Potter._

- Tome esta aqui. – O Sr. Olivaras disse, me entregando uma caixa com, provavelmente, a décima varinha que eu testava.

Balancei a varinha, eee...

Um vaso de flores quebrou.

Que. Ótimo.

Por que eu tenho uma leve impressão de que essas varinhas não vão com a minha cara?

- Acho que não. – Eu disse devolvendo a varinha a ele.

Ele sussurrou algo como _reparo_ e o vaso de flores voltou ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O que me fez pensar em quantas pessoas já tinham quebrado aquele vaso de flores.

Cheguem a conclusão de que seriam muitas, segundo aquela placa enorme na frente da loja, que dizia que o Sr. Olivaras fabricava varinhas dês de 1.500 a.C.

Logo notei que ele andava por entre prateleiras e mais prateleira examinando-as atentamente.

Até que ele parou diante de uma.

Uma caixa dourada, entalhada com pequenas escritas rúnicas, que eu não entendia coisa nenhuma.

- Tente... tente esta. – Ele disse, me entregando a caixa dourada.

Tirei a da caixinha varinha, e a segurei, ela era branca, como mármore, havia uma pequena coisinha perto da ponta, era uma... pena? Ela emitia um estranha energia, diferente das outras. Segurei ela firme nas minhas mãos, um ventinho veio do nada, uma luz veio do teto, ou de mim, tanto faz, mas parecia que eu estava mais feliz, mais... completa(?).

Cara, isso é _muito_ ridículo.

- Ela te escolheu. – Sr. Olivaras falou

- Que? – Como assim? Quem me escolheu?

- A varinha, ela te escolheu. – Ele respondeu. Quer dizer que esse fuzuê imenso foi a varinha me escolhendo? – Essa varinha é feita de um material muito interessante. Ao invés de madeira, sua parte externa é feita de chifre de unicórnio. Nunca foi feita uma assim antes. Sua parte interna, é de cabelo de Sereiano, com pelo de Testrálio. E, é claro, como já deve ter notado, a pena de Hipogrifo.

Isso, pra quem não entendeu, é só o começo da minha anormalidade.

**##FLASH#BACK#OFF##**

Ah, e outra coisa que eu não contei, eu comprei uma gato. Uma gata, corrigindo, e também uma coruja. O nome da gata, eu botei de Pantufa ( sempre quis botar esse nome num bichinho), e o nome da coruja, eu botei Edwin ( super fofo, né?).

Pantufa era pretinha, com pelos enormes, bem fofa. Parecia uma bolinha de pelos, Edwin, era branca, com a ponta das asas negras, era como se tivessem feito um esfumado nas penas dela. Eles eram tão fofinhos.

Vô Carlisle me contara que gatos não tinham medo de vampiros, por conta de que, no antigo Egito, gatos eram venerados por todos, inclusive vampiros, e nós, vampiros, éramos seus guardiões, e, então, eu comprei Pantufa numa boa, sabendo que ela não era retardada.

E, bem, sobre Edwin... não faço a menor idéia.

Vai ver ela já estava acostumada com seres sobrenaturais

Ou ela era meio pateta mesmo.

Bem, você que lê Saga Crepúsculo, certamente sabe que minha tia Alice é louca por roupas, junto com tia Rosalie, nem se fala. Quando eu cheguei em casa, elas tinha feito minhas malas, já.

Quando eu digo _malas_ eu digo _malas_ mesmo. Milhares e milhares de malas.

Resumindo: coube tudo numa só mala por que:

1 – Metade das coisas que elas queriam que eu levasse eram dispensáveis.

2 – Hermione fez um feitiço, que, se não me engano, é de Expansão Indetectável. Coube até meu NetBook!

- É aqui que nos entramos para o mundo bruxo. – Hermione falou subitamente.

E lá vou eu.


	8. Louca e Vampiricamente Falando

Calma, Nessie, só por que você acabou de passar com sua família por uma pilastra que _deveria_ser sólida, não quer dizer que isso signifique que você esteja ficando louca.

Não é?

Bem, o caso é que eu estou falando com Hermione no celular, e ela me garantiu que eu não estou ficando louca. Bom.

- _Já__passou__pela__pilastra?__ –_ Ela perguntou.

- Sim, e agora? – Perguntei, me virando de costas, e ela estava parada ali atrás de mim.

- Oi! – Ela disse, ainda com o celular no ouvido.

- Oi! – Respondi, também sem tirar o celular dou ouvido.

- Eu vou desligar. – Ela disse.

- Ok. – Respondi.

Depois você pode imaginar a seção de abraços e pulinhos frenéticos que se seguiu.

- Mione! – Uma garota ruiva apareceu correndo atrás dela!

- O Expresso já vai indo e... quem é essa? – Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Sou Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mas me chamam de Nessie. – Respondi com um sorrisinho.

- Nessie? – Ela perguntou, novamente franzindo a testa.

- Piada interna... longa historia – Respondi, suspirando pesadamente.

- Bem... me chamo Virgínia Weasley, mas, por Merlin, finge que não ouviu isso e me chama de Gina! – Ela disse, gostei dela!

- Ok, acho melhor se despedir da sua família, o Trem já vai partir.

- Depois vai lá sentar com a gente! – Hermione, falou enquanto era puxada por uma Gina impaciente, dizendo que um tal de Harry estava procurando por ela.

- Tá, depois eu procuro vocês! – Gritei.

- OOOWNN! Meu bebezinho cresceu! – Minha mãe me prendeu em um abraço sufocante.

- Mãe, oxigênio, por favor! – Eu disse, o abraço estava apertado demais, até para um vampiro.

Depois de muitos, eu disse _muitos_ abraços desses, finalmente pude entrar no trem, eu carregava minha mala com um mão, e tinha Pantufa no colo com a outra, passei em frente a algumas cabines, acenei para Gina, e andei, até eu ouvir uma voz vinda de traz de mim.

- Nessie! – Me virei, e vi que era Mione, com metade do corpo para fora de uma cabine. – Vem cá!

Bem, meus caros seres humanos, o que vocês acham que eu fiz? Claro que eu fui lá.

- Não tinha te visto! – Eu disse.

Bem, aí eu entrei na cabine. Só depois notei dois garotos parados no banco a minha frente. Eles estavam me encarando. Um era ruivo, o outro tinha cabelos pretos.

- Hum... oi? – Essa foi a unia coisa que eu consegui dizer, quer dizer, eu tinha duas pessoas praticamente apavoradas, pelo fato de eu brilhar no sol, e, digamos, que não é legal ter duas pessoas olhando pra você como se você fosse uma... louca. Uma louca que brilha.

Realmente, isso não é legal, vai por mim.

Depois de muito tempo, alguns surtos, e, alguns segundos de pânico consegui explicar, finalmente, que eu era uma vampira "vegetariana".

Entre umas conversas e outras, Rony fazia algumas piadas, e, todos riamos, mas, acima de tudo, pude perceber que Hermione o encarava furtivamente, e quando ela não o encarava, era ele quem a encarava, encantado.

Sim, eu sou observadora, ou chata, como preferir.

Estávamos conversando muito bem, até que uma figura magrela e loira chegou.


	9. Autógrafos? Depois

- Quem você pensa que é? – O magrelo albino metido a besta falou, com um ar arrogante. Filho da mãe!

Ok, vocês vão se perguntar " Oh, aonde está o começo da briga? Que capítulo eu perdi?" (apesar de que eu não considero isso uma briga, é mais como... botar ordem no galinheiro?), mas a verdade é que não tem capítulo nenhum que vocês perderam, por isso nós temos o nosso maravilhoso flash back!

**##FLASH#BACK#ONN##**

- Ora, ora... – O magrelo loiro falou – Potter e seus discípulos... e quem é essa daí?

Sabe que eu não gostei do tom de desprezo dele?

- Renesmee Cullen. – Respondi rispidamente. – Não que eu te deva satisfações.

Tudo termina com um sorrisinho sarcástico!

- Outra sangue-ruim? Mais uma pateta? – A criatura respondeu. Ok, agora é oficial, eu não fui com a cara dele.

- O que você pensa que te faz tão especial pra julgar as pessoas?

- Simples, eu sou melhor que você. – Juro que eu ainda transformo o pé desse ser abominável em panqueca.

- É como eu disse, você pensa, só por que você vem de uma família de magrelos com albinismo e é uma magrelo com albinismo idiota, não quer dizer que você seja melhor do que um rato de esgoto. – Eu respondi, ainda como o sorriso sarcástico estampado no meu rosto.

**##FLASH#BACK#OFF##**

Eu sei... o flash back dessa vez foi pequeno, né? Mas em fim, eu estava o encarando com o sorriso sarcástico (companheiro fiel...) nos lábios.

- Ah, não sabia que você tinha amnésia... Renesmee Cullen, não ouviu?

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Ele disse, praticamente... sei lá, espumando de raiva!

- Sim, eu sei, um branquelo metido a todo poderoso. Ou será simplesmente um idiota que vem de uma família supostamente "melhor"? A única diferença entre você e baratas é o tamanho do seu ego.

- Sua... – Nem deixei ele terminar a frase, e um rosnado escapou por meu lábios... o babaca ficou com medinho e saiu meio que apressando o passo.

Me sentei calmamente no acento do vago ao lado de Hermione, e percebi que todos no vagão me olhavam meio atônitos.

- O que? – Perguntei, tá, nem foi uma briga _briga_, foi briga normal.

- Me dá um autografo? – Disse Rony, eu sabia que ele estava brincando mas ainda assim, ele parecia meio que... não parecia estar acreditando no que via.

- Por que? – Ok, eu to aqui boiando completamente... eu só tinha mostrado pro magrelo que ele não iria ficar me rebaixando, _não__a__mim._

- Tá brincando! – Disse o Harry – Você fez o Malfoy sair correndo daqui com o rabinho entre as pernas!

- Malfoy... esse é o nome da criatura?

Tá, eles acharam graça que eu chamei o tal Malfoy de criatura.  
>E não foi proposital.<p>

- Ele se chama Draco Malfoy.

- Hum... o nome é esquisito. Mas eu não posso falar nada. Até o meu apelido é estranho.

- Por que Resnesmee? – Rony perguntou, meio confuso. Ok, eu admito, ainda não falei do meu "apelidinho carinhoso" pra eles, Hermione era a única que sabia.

- Por que é Nessie o meu apelido. Podem me chamar assim se quiserem. – Respondi, vendo as caras de desentendimento deles.

- Nessie tipo... monstro do lago Ness?

- Piada interna... longa história. – Eu respondi com um pequeno sorrisinho.

Depois de muitas conversar, eu disse _muitas_ finalmente estávamos quase chegando a tal Hogwarts.

Todos já estavam dormindo. Como meu lado vampírico fazia com que eu pudesse dormir em media 12 horas por semana, fiquei acordada por um tempo. Mas é claro que como meu lado humano é bem preguiçoso eu acabei dormindo.

Mas antes de dormir, eu podia jurar, eu vi um vulto com cabelos vermelhos como fogo correndo pelos campos, _acompanhando__o__trem._

Numa velocidade enorme.

_ Uma velocidade vampírica._


	10. Boiando Legal

A viagem saiu tranquila, sabe, pelo menos eu acho que não houveram discussões em geral. Mas não posso dizer nada, fiquei o tempo todo dormindo.

Bom, dormi, na realidade, bem pouco, por que quando eu tava na melhor parte do sonho... "Acorda, Nessie! Temos que vestir os uniformes de Hogwarts!"

AAAAHHH!

Que saco!

Pois é, depois disso, eles me explicaram algo sobre... era algo envolvendo um cara chamado Snape (não é aquele professor que, segundo Hermione, era emo/gótico/punk/seboso?), uns anões, e... ah, sei lá do eu ela tava falando.

Depois de todo o blá, blá, blá, eu peguei meu iPad (linderrérrimo, roxo com estampa floral preta), e pus-me (odeio essa palavra, me lembra !) coloquei-me a escutar Who's Laughing Now? Da Jessie J.

Eu simplesmente amo essa música! A-M-O!

Por fora, calma, mas por dentro, eu parecia minhoca em terra quente, dançando essa música. (E a autora aqui está dançando exatamente assim na frente do computador.)

Mas em fim... a viagem foi normal.

Andávamos em direção a Hogwarts em grupo, por uma imensa, gigantesca, grotesca (!) quantidade de metros. Não me pergunte como esses humanos conseguem caminhar isso _todo__santo__dia._

Quando chegamos aos portões, eu ainda estava escutando minhas amadas musicas, já tinha rodado a playlist (que vale lembrar não é tão pequenininha assim) duas vezes.

Havia uma professora, que pelo que eu entendi, seria a Fessora Mcgonagall (Isso aí, mentalmente irei chama-la de _Fessora,_assim como irei chamar toodos os outros professores ( ou fessores, no caso) existentes nesta imensa... coisa sem fim.), ela tava procurando alguém, no meio dos alunos.

HÁ!

Que ser mais azarado, cara!

Logo no primeiro dia já vai direto pra diretoria... coitada dessa pessoa!

Meio que congelei quando ela se virou pra mim e esboçou um sorriso.

Cruzei, mentalmente, os dedos.

_Não seja eu!_

_Não seja eu!_

_Não seja eu!_

- Senhoria Cullen! – Ela disse.

_Que__droga!__Sou__eu._

Suspirei ao ver o que teríamos que fazer para chegar a diretoria.

Depois de longas (longas, eu disse loooongas) e suicidáveis escadas finalmente (FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE! ALELUIAAA!) chegamos a maldita salinha.

Ok, isso é _muito_ esquisito.

Tem uma gárgula, que tivemos que passar para chegar aqui.

_Uma__gárgula__que__se__mexe._

_ E que fala!_

E depois tinha um tipo antigo e esquisito de elevador...

sério, isso tudo é muito... surreal.

As vezes eu ainda espero que de repente eu vou abrir os olhos e minha mãe vai estar me sacudindo, tentando me acordar, e falando algo sobre meu quarto ser uma bagunça...

_Como eu tenho saudades disso._

Pensei que nunca iria dizer isso, sabe. Mas...

_Que porcaria eu to falando?_

Sério, acho que Hogwarts está me afetando. Eu to muito melancólica.

Meu Deus!

_Eu virei emo._

Ok, mas como eu estava falando...

Entramos numa salinha esquisita, que estava cheia de quadros que se mexiam, serio, dava medo. Eu poderia dizer que eles tinham desenvolvido algum tipo de tecnologia, tipo uns Gif's... se um quadro não tivesse dito "Então essa é a vampira?", eu meio que dei um pulo quando ouvi. Não gritei porque... eu perdi a voz no susto.

- Boa noite senhorita Cullen! Espero que tenha gostado da viagem até aqui! – O carinha que pelo que eu entendi seria o fessor Dumbledore, falou com um sorrisinho amigável no rosto.

- Huh... é, foi legal.

Então eu percebi um coisinha, sabe... um pequeno detalhe, coisa pouca.

A sala estava cheia de pessoas. Provavelmente professores, que me seguiam com os olhos como... como professores.

Ok, já vi que eles pensam que eu sou uma assassina doida que vai matar todo mundo.

- Boa noite. – Eu falei pra eles. Que foi? Se eles acham que eu vou matar todo mundo, tenho que pelo menos ganhar a simpatia deles, né. Ok, isso não faz sentido.

A resposta deles foi um pequeno murmúrio. Talvez a fessora Mcgonagall fosse a única que não me julgasse... apesar de que o tal Dumbledore não parece tão ruim.

- Bem, senhorita Cullen, creio que temos muitos assuntos para resolver.

- Sim. – Só disse que eu falasse o que? "Ah, deixa disso Dumby(?)!"?

- Bem... creio que já tenha tido tempo para absorver que é uma animaga...

- Desculpa interromper, professor, mas... eu achei que o senhor tinha dito que eu era uma bruxa... e, o que é uma animaga?

- Oh, claro, não havia lhe contado... a senhorita já havia se transformado em algum animal... ser, algo do tipo?

- Sim, em um lobo, mas... eu pensei que eu era uma transfiguradora, ou... – Eu não completei a frase justamente por que não tinha um "ou". O que faz eu me perguntar: Como esse veio sabe tanto sobre mim?

- Animagos são bruxos que tem o poder de se transformar em algum animal, coisa,ser... geralmente, está na genética. Sua avó, não a vampira, mas sim a de sangue, mãe do seu pai. Ela se chamava Annabeth Masen. Ela era uma animaga também. Uma bruxa abortada... Isto é, que teve sua varinha tomada pelo ministério, pelo fato de ter contado a um trouxa que ela era uma bruxa, e feito um feitiço na frente dele... mas, o assunto é você, creio.

Era muita coisa pra mim absorver ao mesmo tempo... quer dizer que eu tinha bruxos na família?

Como assim?

Talvez... fazia sentido, se eu estivesse no lugar dessa tal de... Annabeth (é esse o nome, né?) eu esconderia do meu filho... que dizer, pra que falar, se eu não sou mais?

Meu pai talvez não tenha pegado "o gene".

Até que faz sentido, sabe...

- Quanto a sua alimentação. – Dumbledore continuou. Eu sabia que ele não estava falando do meu vicio pó cupcakes. – Você poderá caçar duas vezes por semana, nas terças e aos sábados. A noite. Isto, – Ele me mostrou uma chave de aparência antiga. – Irá parecer no bolso da sua roupa, nestas noites, ao mesmo horário. Quando estiver com ela, guarde-a bem. Ela abre os portões de Hogwarts. Não se esqueça de tranca-los quando voltar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho tipo... " velho-biruta", e deixou a chave sobre sua mesa.

- O professor Snape irá leva-la ao Salão Comunal. – Ele disse, e um homem com cara de emo deu um passo a frente. Ele simplesmente andou, deu um tchau pra todo mundo e o segui.

Depois das infinitas e incansáveis escadas, finalmente estávamos chegando no tal Salão Comunal.

Ele abriu a porta com um imenso barulho, e todos olharam adivinha pra quem?

Exato.

_Eu._

_Precisava fazer tanto barulho?_


	11. Sr Bolha e o Tombo do Século

Vida... por que você me odeia tanto? Serio, por que, se eu tivesse o mínimo de sorte, eu não teria que voltar com _esse_ professor (lê-se: emo chato), qual é a dele? Precisava fazer tanto barulho só pra abrir uma misera portinha? Ok... tá certo que a porta tem 20 metros de altura e 10 de largura mas... de que lado você está?

Ok, não responda!

Bem, mas enfim, o fessor Snape me conduziu por entre as mesas até um banquinho esquisito, eu sentei nele, a fessora Mcgonagall apareceu com um chapéu estranho. No mínimo.

Para não dizer cafona.

E botou em mim.

Na minha cabeça.

Um chapéu estranho.

Na minha cabeça.

Ok... por que ela fez isso?

Sabe... se vampiros pudessem ter ataques cardíacos, eu teria tido um quando o chapéu falou "Olá, senhorita Cullen!". Sério, quase morri, dei um pulo, arregalei os olhos, morri por três segundos.

- Vejo que está um tanto perdida no assunto, então, sinto o dever de explicar tudo a você. Sou o chapéu seletor, designado para selecionar os alunos das casas, eu digo se você vai para Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa, ou Corvinal.

Eu entendi bem?

Quer dizer que um chapéu que bota ordem no galinheiro?

Depois eu que sofro de distúrbios mentais...

- Sim, senhorita Cullen, podemos dizer que eu "boto ordem no galinheiro".

Ah, droga.

O. Chapéu. Lê. Pensamentos.

- Sim.

Já não bastava ter meu pai?

- Sem mais delongas... vejamos... tem uma mente bem complexa, é muito inteligente, vejo que aprendeu a ler com... por volta de dois meses! Seria uma ótima Corvina. – Me ofendeu. Ok, eu não pensei isso na hora, mas meu... extinto, sabe, eu só consigo raciocinar um segundo depois de ouvir, sabe? Eu sou meio pateta pra certas coisas. – Mas vejo que também tem suas ambições, seria uma ótima sonserina... porém, creio que se encaixaria melhor na... GRIFINÓRIA!

Cara, esse chapéu grita.

Fiquei até meio surda, sabe.

Dei um sorrisinho amarelo, ainda meio zonza, e... fui cegada por um flash.

Ouvi o garoto que tinha a câmera falar algo sobre um tal de "Profeta Diário".

Sentei na respectiva mesa Grifinória. Dei uma corrida de vista ( corrida de vista, é diretamente da vó a autora, que declarou "Valeu, vó" mentalmente.) pelo local.

O tal professor Snape me encarava de um jeito estranho.

O branquelo almofadinha (Como é o nome do cara mesmo... Drago... Dabo(?)... Draco. Acho que é esse. Também, se não for, quem liga?)

Normal.

Bem, eu me sentei ao lado de Hermione e gina, e nós estávamos conversando de boa na lagoa conversando animadamente, quando uma garota loira apareceu do nada.

- A festa de Início de Ano vai ser no seu dormitório, né? – A garota falou.

- Sim.

Eu franzi a testa. Como assim festa?

- Ah... Luna, essa é Renesmee Cullen , ou Nessie. Nessie, essa é Luna Lovegood.

- Oi, Nessie, prazer em te conhecer! – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para mim.

- Prazer em te conhecer também, Luna! – eu disse, apertando a mão dela.

- Você vai dormir no mesmo dormitório que a gente. Está praticamente obrigada a ir a festa. - Hermione disse, pelo pouco que eu li no livro Hogwarts Uma História, eu havia descoberto que os dormitórios femininos eram diferentes dos masculinos, pois foram as mulheres fundadoras de Hogwarts que planejaram, então era mais pra um quarto, onde tinham quatro camas de... como vou dizer, meio-casal (tipo, não eram nem de solteiro nem casal, sabe?), uma penteadeira, quatro guarda-roupas, e um tapete central lindo.

Como eu sei que é lindo?

Por que eu estou no quarto agora.

Como o tempo voa em fanfics.

O que eu estou fazendo?

Falando com o povo lá de casa com minha mãe e minhas tias.

Na verdade acabei de ligar a Web Can.

- Ah, que saudades de você minha filhota! – Minha mãe meio que surtou, nesse momento.

- Na verdade, Nessie, essa casa parece um velório sem você. – Tia Alce falou

- É verdade – Disseram vó Esme e tia Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas, gente, vocês não fazem idéia de como aqui é incrível! Tem umas escadas enormes que se mechem, tem uns mil corredores enormes, um zilhão de salas de aula, tem quatro casas, que são tipo um grupo de alunos, e cada grupo tem seus próprios dormitórios, e meio que.. incrí só o meu quarto! – Eu disse, passeando com a câmera da Web Can por todo o quarto.

- Legal, quem dorme no seu dormitório?

- GINA, MIONE, CORRE AQUI! – Eu dei um grito.

- Uma vez Nessie, sempre Nessie... – As figuras na tela do note book suspiraram e riram ao mesmo temo, se é que é possível.

- O que? – As duas surgiram da porta.

- Meninas, essas são minha mão, Bella, minhas tias, Alice, Rosalie, e minha vó, Esme – Elas deram um acenos, quando disseram seus nomes, e deu pra as meninas entenderem quem era quem. – Povo de casa, essas são a Hermione, que vocês já conhecem, e a Gina.

- Oi! – Disseram as duas, em uníssono, que foi rebatido pelo "Oi!" vindo da tela.

Seguiu-se uma conversa calma, divertida, e muito barulhenta, depois que tio Emmet chegou. Ok, ok, a conversa ficou mais legal quando ele chegou, por que ninguém tava muito animado por causa da história da magia.

O dia amanheceu tranqüilo. Eu fui correndo tomar banho, e adivinha, não tinha Shampoo! Sim, minhas caras leitoras, eu tive que chamar Gina, pra fazer um feitiço convocatório! Tinha dois chuveiros, uma banheira, que provavelmente era disputada por unhas e dentes por todas grifinórias, mas como eram por volta de 6h30 da manhã, estava eu no banheiro vazio, tomei um bom e belo banho com o que parecia ser o Sr. Bolha dos bruxos.

Depois de recusar até a morte botar aquela saia brega que compunha o uniforme de Hogwarts, botei um jeans, a blusa de Hogwarts e a maldita capa preta.

Depois de descer aquelas escadas horrorosas (esse povo não conhece elevador não?), parei, finalmente na frente da porta do Salão Comunal, abri a ´porta, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, e entrei naquela coisinha chata, onde todos professores estavam te encarando, como se você fosse o próprio Hitler.

Dali, eu fui para a mesa da Corvinal, onde conversei com Luna, até a mesa povoar, e então, fui para meu quarto, peguei meus livros, andei pelo corredor, tropecei e caí.

O problema não foi como eu caí, e sim em quem eu caí.


	12. Mortalmente Condenada?

Vocês obviamente sabem que eu tenho uma incrível sorte ( ironia, quanto tempo!), e adivinha em cima de quem eu caí?

Meio centavo pra que descobrir?

Hein?

Algum palpite?

Ninguém?

Ok, eu respondo:

Em cima do próprio, todo trabalhado no morceguismo, Severus Snape.

Sim, ele.

Ok, aí ele simplesmente me encarou com um olhar de quem está prestes a cometer um grave crime, e então murmurou algo como "tinha que andar com o Potter", me lançou novamente um olhar malignamente assustador, e se virou e saiu andando em passos duros e longos.

Estranho.

Ok, eu sei que ele me odeia.

Agora então?

Mais ainda.

Ok, agora está quase na hora do almoço, mas antes, adivinha com quem eu tenho aula?

O Morcego velho.

Ou Snape, diga como quiser.

Nem preciso dizer que quando entrei ele me encarou muito, mas muito furiosamente, sabe? Então, eu fui sentar ao lado de Hermione. Hugh! Como eu queria não estar no quinto ano, quer dizer, assim eu não teria aula com essa criatura.

Pelo menos não nesse horário.

Ok, nem é tão trágico assim.

- Senhorita Cullen, sugiro eu preste atenção na aula, ou terei que descontar alguns pontos da senhora.

Falou, é mais que trágico.

Então, vamos esclarecer as novidades:

1 – Eu vou ter aulas extras com os professores todas a terças e quintas.

2 – Hoje a noite vai ter a Festa de Abertura do Ano Letivo, composta por quatro pessoas: Eu, Gina, Hermione e Luna (que entrará clandestinamente no nosso dormitório.

3 – Como o tempo voa de um parágrafo para outro em fanfics, já são uma hora da tarde, e eu estou toda feliz assistindo os testes de Quadribol.

Cara, eu acho que eu me daria bem nisso, considerando que eu sou rebatedora no jogo de Baseball. Sério, ano que vem eu vou fazer o teste... a final, como Baseball, só que tem vassouras, não é?

É, né?

De certo modo, é, acho.

Quer dizer... o objetivo é você pegar uma bolinha pequenininha, a única diferença são os aros, ou gols, mais especificamente.

Me daria bem.

Acho.

Eu havia falado com as garotas sobre aquele tombo, e segundo ela, aquilo é praticamente um pressagio de morte.

Hermione disse que havia esbarrado nele um dia, e, dês de lá, ele tem um certo ódio por ele, sendo que ela estava sem voz e não pode murmurar u desculpa.

Ok, eu acho que sobrevivo.

Talvez... eu deva retribuir igualmente isso, só que com gentileza, e aí ele ficaria tão irritado, eu tão irritada com ele, e todos se matariam , todo mundo ficava feliz.

Viu?

Por que vocês humanos sempre tornam as coisas tão mais difíceis...

Sério, se você tem a faca, e o queijo, não seria mais fácil você comer o queijo e tentar se defender do inimigo com a faca?

Ok, eu não sou normal.

Acho que foi aquelas coisas estranhas que eu comi no café da manhã.

Mas... lá de cima da arquibancada... eu jurei que vi, novamente a figura com cabelos vermelhos rondando as muralhas de Hogwarts...

Sei lá, talvez seja algo simplesmente psicológico.


	13. Help Me, Dean Winchester

Ok... todos aqui sabem que eu estou no 5º ano...

Para aí, não sabem?

É... acho que eu não contei.

Ooops!

Mas em fim, Dumbledore disse que eu teria aulas extras a noite, me deu um horário, e deu um sorrisinho de velho : Ele quer que eu me junte com Hermione, Rony e Harry. Sim, Gina havia me contado tudo sobre o tal Voldemort, disse que nós (dês de quando eu estou incluída no "nós"?) deveríamos chama-lo de "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" ou "Você-sabe-quem" . Fiquei injuriada. Comecei a chamar ele de Tio Voldie.

Qual é? O mane mata os pais de um amigo meu e eu não posso tirar com a cara dele?

Ah, vá...

Mas, como o tempo voa rápido de um capítulo para outro, Dumbledore só me deu os horários uma semana depois que ele disse que eu estava no 5º ano.

E, depois de uma semana em Hogwarts, e uma grande discussão sobre "ele é realmente confiável?", que durou uma semana, isto é, depois de duas semanas em Hogwarts, finalmente eles me contaram sobre as forças do mal de Voldemort terem voltado, Dumbledore tentando combate-las,e que o Snape não era _realmente_ emo.

A última notícia foi recebida com uma grande desconfiança, admito.

Mas é claro que, eu, como boa samaritana, não pude deixar de retribuir os olhares de ódio que ele me mandava com alegres e contentes sorrisos. Tava quase vomitando arco-íris na sala.

O engraçado é que o doidão sempre ignorava Hermione e eu. Hermione disse que ele começou a ignora-la nos primeiros exatos 2 minutos dentro da sala de aula.

Ele me ignora por que eu sou uma pessoa muito Nerd, mas nem tão Nerd, então isso irrita ele, por que eu sou da Grifinória, e ele ama muito essa casa (notou a ironia?), e por que eu ando junto com o Harry.

Então ele me pões junto com o Draconian Devile, que é conhecido também por Draco Malfoy, que me odeia pelos mesmos motivos.

E aí adivinha?

Eu me ferro!

Então siga o raciocínio, se A = eu, e B = Snape, A + B = C, que é eu me ferrando em Poções. Agora, A + B + D (que é a velha doida da Umbridge, nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas) = C², que é eu me ferrando em Poções e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Vocês sabem quem é Umbridge, né? Mas aí é que tá, vocês leram o livro, olharam o filme, sabem tudo o que o Harry pensa, mas não sabem o que _eu_penso!

Para mim, ela é uma velha que anda puxando um fumo com Snape nos intervalos das aulas. Sabe por que? Eles desafiam a lei da Física (não que isso signifique que eu também não tenha desafiado ela) pra atormentar todo mundo que tem algum tipo de vínculo com Harry.

E eu to no meio.

Eu sei, é trágico.

O que mas me irrita naquela velha é que ela usa _só__rosa._

Eu não sei o que as pessoas acham legal em rosa.

Coisa mais... anos sessenta.

Acho que eu enjoei. Usava rosa demais quando era pequena.

Queriam me dar um quarto rosa ano passado.

Foi a única vez em que eu dei uns gritos com meus pais.

E eles?

Me deixaram uma semana sem internet.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu _realmente_fiquei.

Entendeu?

Bem, mas acho que vocês deveriam saber como foi a minha primeira detenção em Hogwarts. Foi, obviamente, com a velha Poodle (Umbridge).

**##FLASH#BACK#ONN##**

- Detenção, senhor Potter! – A velha gordinha deu um grito, parecia um esquilo rosa pink. Um esquilo rosa pink com muita arrogância.

- O Ministério da Magia... – Ela continuou.

- Professora, - eu ergui a mão, a cortando – apesar de estar aqui, eu acredito no Harry.

- Como pode saber se ele não está mentindo? – Ele me deu um olhar fulminante.

UUUI, que medo que eu to, credo!

_Como eu amo ironia!_

- E tenho quase certeza, quer dizer, por que ele iria querer mentir?Publicidade? Não. Ele já tem mais coisas na cabeça. Ridículo essa idéia.

- Detenção também, senhorita Cullen. – Ela disse. Oh, medo, vou morrer!

Ironia já virou minha BFF, hein!

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, simplesmente disse minha opinião.

- Está sentada de modo desapropriado. – Ah, agora ela me vem com essa? Humpf!

- Tá – Eu disse.

Ela me encarou fulminantemente.

Vi que o carinha, que se eu não me engano era Simas, me encarava meio apavorada, meio fascinado.

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Como eu sou má.

- Oi. – Eu disse entrando na sala do Esquilo Pink. Aquilo era um pesadelo, era rosa pra tudo quanto era lado, pratos com gatinhos, renda...

Pensei em escrever um mensagem com meu sangue na parede, algo tipo "HELP ME", daquele filme, "A Fronteira".

O filme era idiota, a única coisa legal foi justamente o "HELP ME", era muito sangue e pouca história.

E tinha aquele velho gordo feio... sei lá, por que não botaram Jensem Ackles lá, ou melhor...

DEAN WINCHESTER!

Te garanto, lotação no cinema o mês todo.

- A senorita pode sentar-se naquela classe. – Ela apontou pra uma classe com o sol batendo nela.

Ah sei... a doidona acha que eu vou, tipo, derreter no sol?

- Claro. –eu disse.

Sentei.

Brilhei.

Literalmente.

Sim, eu brilho no sol, e vocês sabem disse, mas ela não.

Me olhava com a maior cara de pau.

Vaca!

Mas em fim, la me mandou fazer umas coisainhas e tal, eu sai de lá, e todos morremos de tédio na nossa deprimente e momentânea depressão pós-detenção.

Bom, pelo menos aconteceu comigo.


	14. Chuva e Cabras

Ok... todos aqui sabem que eu estou no 5º ano...

Para aí, não sabem?

É... acho que eu não contei.

Ooops!

Mas em fim, Dumbledore disse que eu teria aulas extras a noite, me deu um horário, e deu um sorrisinho de velho : Ele quer que eu me junte com Hermione, Rony e Harry. Sim, Gina havia me contado tudo sobre o tal Voldemort, disse que nós (dês de quando eu estou incluída no "nós"?) deveríamos chama-lo de "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" ou "Você-sabe-quem" . Fiquei injuriada. Comecei a chamar ele de Tio Voldie.

Qual é? O mane mata os pais de um amigo meu e eu não posso tirar com a cara dele?

Ah, vá...

Mas, como o tempo voa rápido de um capítulo para outro, Dumbledore só me deu os horários uma semana depois que ele disse que eu estava no 5º ano.

E, depois de uma semana em Hogwarts, e uma grande discussão sobre "ele é realmente confiável?", que durou uma semana, isto é, depois de duas semanas em Hogwarts, finalmente eles me contaram sobre as forças do mal de Voldemort terem voltado, Dumbledore tentando combate-las,e que o Snape não era _realmente_ emo.

A última notícia foi recebida com uma grande desconfiança, admito.

Mas é claro que, eu, como boa samaritana, não pude deixar de retribuir os olhares de ódio que ele me mandava com alegres e contentes sorrisos. Tava quase vomitando arco-íris na sala.

O engraçado é que o doidão sempre ignorava Hermione e eu. Hermione disse que ele começou a ignora-la nos primeiros exatos 2 minutos dentro da sala de aula.

Ele me ignora por que eu sou uma pessoa muito Nerd, mas nem tão Nerd, então isso irrita ele, por que eu sou da Grifinória, e ele ama muito essa casa (notou a ironia?), e por que eu ando junto com o Harry.

Então ele me pões junto com o Draconian Devile, que é conhecido também por Draco Malfoy, que me odeia pelos mesmos motivos.

E aí adivinha?

Eu me ferro!

Então siga o raciocínio, se A = eu, e B = Snape, A + B = C, que é eu me ferrando em Poções. Agora, A + B + D (que é a velha doida da Umbridge, nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas) = C², que é eu me ferrando em Poções e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Vocês sabem quem é Umbridge, né? Mas aí é que tá, vocês leram o livro, olharam o filme, sabem tudo o que o Harry pensa, mas não sabem o que _eu_penso!

Para mim, ela é uma velha que anda puxando um fumo com Snape nos intervalos das aulas. Sabe por que? Eles desafiam a lei da Física (não que isso signifique que eu também não tenha desafiado ela) pra atormentar todo mundo que tem algum tipo de vínculo com Harry.

E eu to no meio.

Eu sei, é trágico.

O que mas me irrita naquela velha é que ela usa _só__rosa._

Eu não sei o que as pessoas acham legal em rosa.

Coisa mais... anos sessenta.

Acho que eu enjoei. Usava rosa demais quando era pequena.

Queriam me dar um quarto rosa ano passado.

Foi a única vez em que eu dei uns gritos com meus pais.

E eles?

Me deixaram uma semana sem internet.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu _realmente_fiquei.

Entendeu?

Bem, mas acho que vocês deveriam saber como foi a minha primeira detenção em Hogwarts. Foi, obviamente, com a velha Poodle (Umbridge).

**##FLASH#BACK#ONN##**

- Detenção, senhor Potter! – A velha gordinha deu um grito, parecia um esquilo rosa pink. Um esquilo rosa pink com muita arrogância.

- O Ministério da Magia... – Ela continuou.

- Professora, - eu ergui a mão, a cortando – apesar de estar aqui, eu acredito no Harry.

- Como pode saber se ele não está mentindo? – Ele me deu um olhar fulminante.

UUUI, que medo que eu to, credo!

_Como eu amo ironia!_

- E tenho quase certeza, quer dizer, por que ele iria querer mentir?Publicidade? Não. Ele já tem mais coisas na cabeça. Ridículo essa idéia.

- Detenção também, senhorita Cullen. – Ela disse. Oh, medo, vou morrer!

Ironia já virou minha BFF, hein!

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, simplesmente disse minha opinião.

- Está sentada de modo desapropriado. – Ah, agora ela me vem com essa? Humpf!

- Tá – Eu disse.

Ela me encarou fulminantemente.

Vi que o carinha, que se eu não me engano era Simas, me encarava meio apavorada, meio fascinado.

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Como eu sou má.

- Oi. – Eu disse entrando na sala do Esquilo Pink. Aquilo era um pesadelo, era rosa pra tudo quanto era lado, pratos com gatinhos, renda...

Pensei em escrever um mensagem com meu sangue na parede, algo tipo "HELP ME", daquele filme, "A Fronteira".

O filme era idiota, a única coisa legal foi justamente o "HELP ME", era muito sangue e pouca história.

E tinha aquele velho gordo feio... sei lá, por que não botaram Jensem Ackles lá, ou melhor...

DEAN WINCHESTER!

Te garanto, lotação no cinema o mês todo.

- A senorita pode sentar-se naquela classe. – Ela apontou pra uma classe com o sol batendo nela.

Ah sei... a doidona acha que eu vou, tipo, derreter no sol?

- Claro. –eu disse.

Sentei.

Brilhei.

Literalmente.

Sim, eu brilho no sol, e vocês sabem disse, mas ela não.

Me olhava com a maior cara de pau.

Vaca!

Mas em fim, la me mandou fazer umas coisainhas e tal, eu sai de lá, e todos morremos de tédio na nossa deprimente e momentânea depressão pós-detenção.

Bom, pelo menos aconteceu comigo.


End file.
